Skyrims Protectors
by nathanhart0420
Summary: my first story about my characters in skyrim. I am accepting new characters and hope to make this into a long and memorable story. but only you can help with that. this takes place before alduin come back to try to take over tamriel. so come on this adventure with khajiit mercenary Nathan and help if you can. rated M for violent scenes and possibly some sexual scenes.


You want to hear a story? A story about friendships, lies, betrayals, and love? No? Too bad im telling you anyway. Skyrim, a land full of adventurers and fame, as well as criminals and infamy. But our story takes place before Alduin comes back to wreak havoc among the citizens of the well known Skyrim landscape. Before harkon unleashes his vampire plague across the land. And before miraak comes back to terrorize the land. So begins the tale of a Khajiit mercenary named Nathan.

It was supposed to be a routine bounty collection, just go in and either collect the guy and bring him in or kill him and bring proof, low level bounty they said its only 3000 gold, low level bounty my furry ass, this guy was the damn leader of a forsworn cult in Lost Valley Redoubt. Protected by not only forsworn but hagravens and Atronachs, after I had cut through most of them I was cornered in a small hut like formation. The hut was being pelted with arrows and spells but was holding pretty good. I had been a mercenary for a good 5 or 6 years. But lets get back to the beginning before I got into the mercenary business.

My name is Nathan I am a Khajiit with white fur, red stripes and red hair. I grew up in a small town in elsewhere with my father Daniel, my mother died giving birth to me so I didn't get to know her. My father was one of the town warriors that protected us from bandit raids and such he wore mostly heavy armor and always had a sword and a destruction spell that he used he was pretty cool in everyone's eyes. And me being his son I had to at least show them I wasn't weak like my mother. So they said. All I know is my mother was one of the greatest hunters ever known she always wore light armor and was able to hit a rabbit running full speed from over 30 yards away which was pretty impressive. But back to me and my father. He was basically the brute of the town he would push people around to get what he wanted so I tried not to spend to much time with him. I liked to travel and managed to get with a caravan to be one of their guards. My father didn't like it too much because he wanted me to be like him and protect the town but I went anyway. The caravan I was with went on a trip to skyrim and while we were there I wanted to explore the towns and see what all they have going on in the shops and such. But I was supposed to stay with the caravan so I couldn't do much exploring After two years of trading we returned to elsewhere to find my father in jail for killing two Khajiit and trying to enslave the town. I went to the jail to go see him and they had him locked in chains meant for a giant. "why is he in those chains like that?" I asked. "if you were here to see what he had done you would be asking why isn't he in bigger chains" the guard next to me said. I looked at my father who's mouth was chained shut and arms were shackled out to his sides. He then looked up at me and I could see the hatred in his eyes. I had seen this before but nowhere near as intense as this. I feared that my father had become what most people fear. A power hungry maniac.

After I had been back in town for about a week nobody had stopped talking about what my father had done. "a killer" they said "murderer", "insane", "crazy", etc. it hadn't helped me at all since I kept getting looks from everyone and I kept hearing. "that's his son I wonder if he will turn out the same." and "he's gonna help his father out of prison I just know it." two weeks after that is when my life changed for the worse. I was at the market hearing the usual stuff about me and my father when I heard an explosion come from the jail. I ran to see what it was and there was a giant hole in the wall and fire was everywhere. And in the middle of it laughing was my father. He stopped laughing and looked at me and smiled. "son, join me and we can rule these pathetic excuses for khajiit" my father said with an evil sneer. "your first mistake 'father', was calling me your son". I looked at him and pulled out my sword and pointed it at him. "ill give you this one warning 'father' yield and pay your dues in prison or die where you stand." he smiled as flames grew from his hands. "how about the final option my 'son' you die" suddenly a arrow flew and hit him across the cheek turning his head. I looked and saw one of the hunters. "RUN AND GET OUT OF HERE NATHAN FIND HE-" the hunter said right before one of my fathers fireballs incinerated him. My father then looked at me "where were we now" right then a sweet roll hit him in the face. "leave him alone" I looked behind me to see the entire town armed with daggers, swords, maces, and various weapons. They all got between me and my father and one of them walked up to my father. "if you want him you'll have to go through all of us to get to him." He then shouted "NATHAN RUN" right before my father impaled him with a conjured sword. "if that's what I have to do then so be it" my father smiled as he started fighting with the entirety of the town. I was about to join in when another male khajiit ran to me and said. "Nathan you need to get out of here we cant hold him off for long but we can distract him long enough for you to escape. There's no way you can fight him alone. Find help and don't return until you have as much help as you can get" I blinked and looked at everyone fighting for me and turned and ran dropping my sword and running as fast as I could for the border. I never looked back and after I couldn't run anymore I found myself in skyrim a land I knew well from my time with the trading caravan. It was at that point that my life changed for the better.

I was found by a Nord farmer on the side of a road collapsed and exhausted from my escape. He helped me to his farm and he asked me what had happened. I told him my trade caravan had gotten ransacked and we were held captive for weeks and I had managed to escape before they killed me. It wasn't the truth but I didn't want him to know too much. After all the less he knew the better. I was without armor or weapons since I had left it all in the town when I ran away. I hated myself for running knowing I should have stayed to fight but I know I wouldn't have lasted too long against my father. The farmer I later found out his name was Froshius he was a good guy to work for he paid me a fair wage and I had a couple hundred gold saved up from working for him. I decided to go to the nearby city and buy some armor and a sword. I managed to get a cheap little iron sword and some light hide armor with the gold I had. I had about 58

Gold left so I went to the inn and got myself a drink. After two bottles of mead I decided to head back to the farm to get back to work. When I got to the farm the first thing I noticed was the fire. There was fire climbing the walls and burning the crops. I charged towards the farm and ran inside to find him unconscious on the floor I dragged him out of the house and propped him up on one of the trees nearby. He wasn't in good shape he was badly bruised and bleeding really bad. "what happened who did this to you" I asked shaking him lightly to keep him awake. "b-bandits. Wanted money for protection. *cough* I refused to pay. *wheeze* so they torched the farm" I could tell he wasn't going to make it "where did they come from." I asked as his head started to lower. "f-from the west. A bandit cove not far from here….." his head dropped one last time and I couldn't hear him breathing anymore and couldn't feel a heartbeat. I closed his eyes and looked to the west thinking how could I take on a group of bandits. After the flames died down from the burning farm I found a half burnt shovel and dug a grave for Froshius and gave him the best burial I could. I remembered the past few months since he had found me and I wondered who could kill someone so mercilessly. Then an image of my father came into my head and I vowed I would protect anyone and everyone to the best of my abilities even if it meant my own life. The next day I went west with my gear and what little of my belongings I had left from the fire and went to go fight the bandits.

When I found the cove there was one bandit standing guard outside. I started walking towards him and he drew his sword "that's far enough." "you know a man named Froshius?" I asked. "who wants to know?" he asked looking at me curiously. I drew my sword and glared at him. "the one who's going to kill you for murdering him" I lunged at him with my sword and he blocked my first strike but my time as a khajiit caravan guard taught me a few things and I reversed my swing and caught him across the chest with my blade which caused him to spin and hit the rock wall behind him. He fell back with a small thud and I looked at his lifeless body now and looked at the entrance to the cove and went inside looking for the rest of the bandits. I found one not far from the entrance asleep on a bed roll and killed him instantly by shoving my sword through his neck. I went farther in to find a large room with a makeshift dining table that had four bandits sitting at it. I hid and listened to the conversation they were having. "did we have to leave him in there when we set fire to the place?" asked on bandit. "of course how are we suppose to set and example for everyone else we aren't to be feared?" said the one sitting at the head of the table. I assumed he was the leader since his armor seemed to be better than the others. "well if we left him alive we could have gotten some more profit from him as well." it was then I decided to make my attack. I jumped from where I was hidden and jabbed my sword into the back of one bandit as the others got up. The leader brought out a bow and started shooting arrows at me while the others pulled their swords. My hide armor didn't help much against the arrows but I was able to kill another bandit by slamming my sword into his chest. Unfortunately that let my guard down just enough for the other bandit to hit me across my back with his sword. Which crippled me a bit. I then swung around and blocked his next attack and swung my sword hard enough at his neck I decapitated him which was enough of a distraction for the leader to lodge two arrows into my back where it was sliced open. That in turn caused me to fall to the ground too weak to swing my sword the leader came up to me. "I take it you're the one sent to come kill us for your farmer friend?" he asked slyly. "how can you just kill innocent people like that to get a profit?" "oh its easy and ill show you just like I showed poor little farmer boy." he smiled and pulled out his dagger. "but I wont leave you to burn like him im going to make you suffer as much as possible." he then drove his dagger into the shoulder of my right arm. I screamed from the immense pain and glared at him. "you'll never get away with this you know that right?" "oh I believe I've already gotten away with it. And when im done with you maybe ill go ransack a town and kill some more innocent people just because I feel like it." he then twisted the dagger gaining more screams from me. My vision began to blur and I felt my left hand begin to heat up. He backed away a little still smiling at me. "I think ill take your armor as a reward and mount it on my wall as a trophy. I hope you don't mind I may take your tail as well." he then smiled and came closer and when he did I felt myself move and grab him by the neck. I squeezed and slowly rose up with him in my claws and raised him off the ground. "if anyone is taking a trophy its going to be me taking your gear." I looked at him and I could see the reflection of my eyes in his and all I could see was pure rage and hatred. As I squeezed my hand became warmer and suddenly my hand caught fire and his neck became black and he slumped lifeless in my grasp. I then dropped him and my anger subsided and I fell to the ground and passed out.

I woke up in a temple with a healer standing over me. "hey there are you feeling ok? It's a good thing your awake. You've been out for days." she said with a smile. "w-where am I who are you?" I asked still exhausted. "Im a healer in the temple of arkay." "how did I get here?" I asked looking around for whoever brought me. "a bounty hunter brought you in he should be back soon I sent for him once you looked to be waking. He found you next to a bounty he was going to collect so he brought you here." not long after she told me that an Orc came walking through the doors. "is he awake?" he asked eagerly. "yes he just woke up not too long ago." he came over to me and looked at me "how are you feeling cat?" he asked teasingly. "im sure that cost you a life didn't it?" he laughed a bit. "so you're the one who saved me? What could you want with me? Why would you want to save me?" "well im sure you would want to live to spend your earnings wouldn't you?" he said with a smile. "earnings? What earnings I didn't do anything but avenge a friend." I said sternly. "well your vengeance was on a mid level bounty which has a 500 gold bounty reward on his head." I looked at him thinking he was joking. "I found you lying in a pool of blood with his arrows in your back so I knew you weren't with him so I brought you back and decided to have you healed up." "well thanks for saving me but there must be a different reason why you saved me isn't there?" "well there is I was going to ask if you wanted to be a professional mercenary." he looked at me and I knew all the joking was gone from his voice. "a professional mercenary? You cant be serious." "oh im serious so much in fact I got you some starter armor and a weapon for you." he then produced a full set of leather armor and a steel sword and set them down beside me. "their yours if you want them but this is the first set you get for free. The rest from here will cost you. So what do you say?" "I say you've got yourself a deal. My name is Nathan by the way." I stuck out my arm and he brought his to mine. "mines Gorza it'll be a pleasure working with you Nathan" we smiled at each other and that was the beginning on how I got into the mercenary business.

[END CH 1]

A/N I know this chapter wasn't that long but its my first story so please go easy on the reviews. Also I have openings if you want your skyrim character added. I will add the chart for your character I need in the second chapter if I decide to make one. Also most places in this story were made up and some characters are made up as well. The next chapters will be more in depth and such. Also I know I left you hanging on how Nathan gets out of the situation he's in but that will hopefully leave you guys staying for the next chapter so yeah I did that on purpose I didn't forget about the bounty so like I said any and all reviews are welcome but please be nice.


End file.
